


Hawk's Eye

by lady_wordsmith



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_wordsmith/pseuds/lady_wordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before a mission, you give Clint something for luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawk's Eye

“The hell is this?” Clint held the stone you just gave him in front of you. It was multicolored, mostly with bands and striations of blue and grey that seemed to shine in the light as he turned it over in his hand.

“It’s called a hawk’s eye,” you told him, gesturing to the stone in his hand. “They start out as crocidolite and are turned into a form of quartz over time.”

“Thank you, Miss Geologist,” he said with a small dose of sarcasm, but the small smile on his face told you what it always did, how he loved it when you geeked out like this.

“I just…” You sigh and Clint moves to embrace you. As he touches his forehead to yours, you continue. “New Age types say that it’s a helpful stone, that it protects you and helps you face challenges and I just thought…”

“I know, babe,” Clint moves to kiss your forehead, and rests his chin on top of your head.

The two of you stand like that for a moment, and then you pull away from him, nodding toward the stone.

“With the name, it seemed like a good idea to give you.” You look away from the stone and back to Clint. “For luck.”

“For luck,” Clint repeated, before nodding and moving to place it in his pocket. “Alright.”

“Come back safe, Clint,” you tell him, grabbing his hand as he turns to leave. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

“I will,” he told you, squeezing your hand one last time and letting you go with a smile. “I got luck now, right?”

“Right,” You say, smiling through your fear as you watch him leave to go save the world, again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what hawk's eye gemstones look like: http://bjordangemstones.blogspot.com/2013/04/hawks-eye.html


End file.
